


Drawing My Husband

by EreriLovesMiyano



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Eren Yeager, Boys In Love, Cute, Cute Ending, Daddy Kink, Declarations Of Love, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren's ass, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is a Tease, Levi loves his wifey, Love, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Ninjutsu, Oral Sex, Same-Sex Marriage, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tattoo Artist Eren, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), True Love, Wife Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5199233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EreriLovesMiyano/pseuds/EreriLovesMiyano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger is a very special boy! Ever since he was little he noticed that he has a special gift, whatever he draws and signs his name on, comes to life! He can draw food and have it become a 4 dimensional item in a matter of seconds! So one day when he's horny, he decides to draw the perfect man to fuck him straight into the mattress. Little does he know that the perfect man for the job ends up becoming his husband... Written for my Senpai Hidansbabe530! I hope you like it senpai!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawing My Husband

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hidansbabe530](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidansbabe530/gifts).



> So I finally finished this! So this is a gift for my lovely Senpai Hidansbabe530 because I thought of this idea while drawing Fan art for their story 'The Wolf and the Bat'! Buutt sadly senpai I can't show you the actual fan art because well... alright I'm telling you a story about how shitty my cat is for a moment.
> 
> So I have three cats and one of them is named Bobo (Short for Bolvine which is the scientific name for cow ( She's black and white like a cow)) And she loves glaring at me whenever I don't give her tuna when I make it. (Cat's aren't supposed to eat too much tuna because its bad for cats or some shit idk my mom told me to stop giving her tuna for a while.) So she's sitting at my feet and clawing my leg, probably just acting cute cuz she knows it usually gets her places. I was taking a break from working on my fan art for your fic to make food. I keep going 'No' every time she meows at me, probably saying 'Tch, give me the damn tuna you shitty human' (Yes, my cat is Levi.) So I finally just pushed her away with my foot and said "Go away. You don't get any." She stares at me for the longest moment before finally turning around and going into the dining room. Now you must understand that my kitchen is next to the dining room where I was working on the fan art, there was no wall above the stove if I look up I can see the dining room table. So after a few minutes I hear a loud meow and I look up to see my cat sitting on the dining room table. It's not abnormal to see her their so I wasn't surprised, but then I see her walking, still staring at me, towards the head of the table where I was drawing. I had just finished Eren's Eyes and the fang's in Levi's neck (huehue) which took forever to do may I add. She walked onto the picture and sat right on it. By this point I was just telling her to get off but otherwise didn't do anything about it. She was still staring straight at me when she suddenly stood and I could just see her hind legs squating down and that's when I saw a golden stream of fluid staring to dribble right onto the paper. 
> 
> My cat, staring straight at me, peed right on the paper I had ben working on for hours while she sat and watched. I didn't give her tune, so she peed on what I loved. I started yelling and she jumped off the table, trailing pee throughout the house as I continued to run towards the table. The pen I used to outline everything wasn't waterproof so everything was running and dear fuck I was angry. I spent HOURS on it. Not only did she hit that drawing she hit my stipple project of a tiger. If you don't know what stipple is, its thousands of dots that make up one picture. I'll trying and put a picture of it on here but it now has three lines from where, in my rush and panic, I tried to wipe the pee off but managed to smudge a good portion of the side. 
> 
> But yeah. I thought of this story while drawing fan art for my senpai so I decided to give it to my senpai. Also because my senpai is awesome. ;)
> 
> Fact: The average lifespan of a dolphin is 15 years. However, some of them lived 50 years.
> 
> I love dolphins, tigers, and horses so much. :D
> 
> Foreign word/phrase of the day!
> 
> Estoy dibujando mi esposo  
> (Eh-st-oi dee-boo-han-doe me eh-spo-so)  
> Drawing my husband  
> (Language: Spanish)

"Finished!" I cheered and looked down at my finished drawing of a box of KFC chicken. I was low on money from paying this month’s rent on my apartment so I wouldn't be able to buy food. I could however,  _draw_  it. 

My parents and sister never understood why I refused to draw some things and loved to redraw others but they didn't know what I did. I had a power, a power I've possessed since I was little and has never left me since. Whatever I draw comes to _life._ Well it sort of comes to life, and not everything I draw actually becomes 4 dimensional. I have to put my signature at the bottom of the page for it to become real. I didn't know why I had this power but I knew I could do a lot with it. For example I have no food that's worth eating so all I have to do is draw some for me to eat. 

There was sometimes a catch though, there's usually a twist in whatever I draw. For instance if I draw an apple, it could look ok but then the other side is covered in mold. Sometimes I got away with the perfect picture though, where there wasn't a catch and I got exactly what I had wanted. But, that was sadly only sometimes. 

I put down the colored pencils and looked at the finished drawing and sighed happily, relieved that my stomach could finally be filled. I took the black ink pen that I always carried with me out of my pocket and quickly signed my name. Watching in anticipation as the paper started to glow and the picture started to move. Already knowing what happens I look away, not wanting to blind myself again like when I was a kid. The underside of my eyelids were white and red from the light when finally it returned to black. I opened my eyes and smiled at the box of warm chicken wings sitting readily on the desk. 

 _"Fuck yeah!"_  I grinned and hungrily started to eat, moaning with every delicious crunch.

"I love my gift."

 

**_~ DMH ~_ **

****

****

_Fuck you teenage hormones!_

Not too long after eating I decided to alleviate my boredom and loneliness by surfing the web but was soon distracted by porn pop ups and  _dear fuck was that guy hot!_   _When's the last time I got laid anyway?_

"The last person I was with was Milo... so about... 2 years!" I shouted to myself in realization and groaned.  _I've been celibate for 2 years!? Damn I need to get a boyfriend. Or a fuck buddy. It doesn't really matter, I just need someone to fuck my brains out right now._

So for the next few hours I started searching the online _'Fuck tonight for free!'_ Sites but much to my chagrin, it was full of old guys, thirsty bitches and straight dudes.

"Isn't there anyone who wants to fuck me into the mattress!? _Anyone!?"_ I shouted into my empty room and slammed my fist down onto the cedar wood desk. A few pencils rolled off the edge and my can of colored pencils fell over, causing them to roll off the desk as well. 

"God dammit." I muttered angrily as I got out of my comfortable rolling chair to pick up the mess I made. As I put them on my desk however an idea came over me.  _What if I draw a boyfriend or a sex slave or something! I admit I've never drawn a human and had it come to life but I have done animals. Apparently I am creating a new life since I once drew a hybrid between a bunny and a cat and believe it or not it came alive! But sadly it ran out the window before I could stop it and got hit by a car. Whoops. But a human won't just run out and get hit by a car, right?_ _Also wouldn't I be able to create the perfect man then? I could make him any way I want to, the only thing I don't control is his personality and even then I can draw hints as to what he's like._

"Yes... I'll create the perfect man to fuck me into oblivion." I vowed in triumph and immediately got started. Grabbing a blank sheet of paper and a pencil I sat down on my squeaky swivel chair and got to work. I know that I like the whole dark hair and dark aura look so he'll have black hair and a paler complexion.  _But what kind of hair style?_ I like the feeling of short, stubbly hair against my fingers, but I also like longer hair to bury my hands into.  _Maybe one of the undercut things?_  That's just long hair on top with short stubble on the sides’ right? I'll have to look up a picture to reference. 

 _What kind of position should he be in?_ I'll need to make it so that I can see every part of him, otherwise the universe could mess up his back if I don't draw it or make it real pimply or some shit.

"Draw me like one of your French girls Jack." I murmured to myself, grinning like a fool as I started to sketch his form like Rose when she was naked on the titanic. He'd have muscles since I want him to pin me down and hold me there.  _But I didn't want him to be huge like Reiner was... he'll be lean and muscular._  It looks more attractive with that kind of build anyway. His legs will be the strongest part of him so that he can thrust really... _really_ hard. 

I shuddered in anticipation and continued to draw, listing all the things in my head that I wanted him to have or look like in order to make sure he was absolutely perfect. Erasing and redrawing when something didn't look right or his aura came off as something I didn't want. When I finally finished I was nearly crying with sexual frustration. My dick has been hard for the past three hours since I had drawn his own cock, which may I add is fucking pierced at the head, and I was to immersed in my drawing to actually do anything about it. 

"As soon as you're real we are going to fuck till dawn my slave." I growled at the picture and smiled at the finished work. He was really beautiful with his dark, half lidded eyes and his tempting smirk. His ebony bangs hung in his face wispily and framed the angled cheek bones and sharp jaw line. I had drawn a mirror behind him to be able to draw his beautifully glorious ass and back in the mirror. His head was propped in his right hand while the left, oh dear god the left, was lazily stroking his huge cock.  _This man would be an absolute sex God for sure!_  I even put a collar around his neck with the words 'Eren's Master' on it. I need to make sure the man would actually stay with me after all. 

Although it said my master on him I didn't want him to be submissive to me.  _Oh no no no he will be dominating me!_ So I made sure to give the man with the devilish smile a riding crop and many other sex toys scattered around him to do as he wished to me I even had a little fun and gave him a tattoo with the words  ** _Thug Seme_**  written in tiny letters on his wrist. That I can admit is because I was listening to Nagisa from _50% Off_ on my phone but still, it's fucking hilarious! He also had a tattoo of my name written on his ankle with a little heart or two around it. That way it gives the hint that he loves me or at least likes me enough to have it there. But to make sure it didn't trigger the magic shit that happens I wrote it in Japanese and only wrote my first name. His smooth skin though had a few scars on his chest and arms, showing that he can fight and will fight to survive. Honestly I couldn't be happier with the outcome, the way he looked and the story behind each and every curve that made him beautiful also gave hints to the personality I desired. 

"Now... what should I name you?" I questioned, pondering a name for my lovely sex angel and hopefully soon to be boyfriend.

"Maybe... Howard? No that sucks. Jared? Michael? Fuck no there so boring. He needs a unique name, short and beautiful to say as well as easy to pronounce..." I murmured to myself and stared at the drawing. Aki? Rin? Ricardo? Enrique? Yuri? Ren or Kishan?

"Hmm... Levi?" I murmured and felt the click as soon as I said it.  _Levi, it's perfect!_

"Levi... I hope this works." I purred and quickly grabbed my pen and signed my name at the corner of the paper. I nearly died of joy when I turned around and jumped towards the wall to wait for the flash of light and then the man of my dreams and sexual fantasies will become reality. The light from behind me grew brighter and brighter against the wall until finally diminished and I stood still, holding my breath until I heard someone else breathing behind me. I whipped around, my dick jumping at the sight before me. 

My beautiful man was lying on the bed next to my desk, exactly as I had drawn him with the same sexy smirk on his lips and toys strewn all over the mattress.

 "Eren..." He purred, his voice sinfully deep and making my heart almost stop.

"Oh God..." I whimpered when I saw that in the physical world he was still lazily stroking that monster of a cock.  _Did I really draw it that big!? I doubt that would even fit in my mouth let alone my ass!_  The silver hoop piercing on the head of the cock sparkled in the light and I nearly came right then and there.  _He's going to tear my ass up!_

"Hello Eren." He purred again and I merely stared at his beautiful form, having lost all coherent speech, all I could do to respond to him was make a pathetic whimpering noise. This seemed to please Levi since he chuckled and slowly sat up, moving towards me and off the bed.

"Come now Eren, I can't fuck you when you're all the way over there." He murmured innocently and grabbed my hand to pull me roughly into his chest. My face was pressed against his warm, muscled abs and I couldn't help but notice how short he was.  _Did I draw him that short? Actually I didn't give him anything to make him a certain height. This was probably one of the twists the universe just loved to riddle me with._  I didn't have much time to think of it however when all of the sudden I was straddling Levi's lap as he sat on the bed. 

"Mm Eren..." He moaned as his hands slowly slid down my back (when did they get there!?) and onto my butt, squeezing and kneading the flesh with unsuppressed vigor.  

"Fuck... your ass is so perfect... all plush and bouncy." He complimented and I blushed bright red at the statement. I was about to stutter out a thank you when his hand suddenly slapped against my butt. I immediately moaned and arched backward, my embarrassment slowly moving way to lust. My eyes darted down towards his and I couldn't help but purr at the look in his beautiful silver eyes.

"I'm a fucking genius." I growled and his sleek eyebrow shot up in amusement.

"Oh really? How is that _ore no koishii?"_  He purred the question into my neck, his tongue slowly trailing up and across my shoulder to my ear. I shivered as his teeth lightly nipped my ear lobe and pulled. 

"Wait... What language is that?!" I asked in surprise.  _I don't recall giving any indication that he could speak another language in the picture. So how does he know another one fresh off the page?_ He chuckled into my hair, his hands weaving through the brown strands and pulling every so often as he pet me.  _Damn that felt nice, how did he know that I love having my hair played with?_

"Japanese... I speak it fluently." He answered and my eyes widened. 

"Fluently!?" He nodded and started to leave open mouthed kisses all over my neck. I moaned and tilted my head back, giving him more room to do as he pleased. 

"Yes fluently, you brat. Now answer the question." He demanded and I swear his voice went down an octave. I let out a content sigh and leaned down, licking the junction of his neck and shoulder. He let out a moan and slapped my clothed butt again, making me gasp as I answered in a breathy voice. 

"I'm a genius for drawing you." I breathed and he hummed. His hand slowly crawling up and down my sides as he pulled back to look in my eyes.

"And why is that brat?" His voice was softer now and held more affection then I thought it would.  _Does he actually like me? Maybe the tattoo of my name and a few hearts actually made his emotions feel love for me?_ The thought of holding this man’s affection caused my heart to flutter and I suddenly couldn't control the words coming out of my mouth.

 "Because you are perfect for me and you are the embodiment of everything I admire about a man's body." I quickly spouted off. My eyes widened at the realization of the words and I could now see that if anything his eyes got darker with lust.

"Oh really?" He murmured softly and I nodded, embarrassed for having said that to someone I just met. Well... _created._  

"Oi Eren, don't you think it would be good to tell me my name now? I want to understand whose name you’re screaming when I fuck your brains out after all." _He was too fucking sexy! How the hell did he make me want to fuck him like a wanton whore already!?_  His right hand trailed from my ass to my crouch, rubbing the bulge through my pants teasingly as he left bruises all over my neck. 

"Your... name is...  _Fuck_  that feels  _good_... Hah... Levi." I moaned out as he continued to caress my dick and my ass with his obviously skilled hands.

"Levi? Interesting... at least it's not something boring like Howard." He dead panned and I laughed because that  _was_  one of the names I had considered.

"That was one of my top choices." I teased and he retaliated by biting down gently on my shoulder.

"Enough talking. I believe we have some business to take care of." He purred and fingered the waist band of my jeans. I shivered and nodded in agreement. Truth be told I don't think my dick would have been able to go any longer without being touched soon. I quickly stood, fumbling with my belt as I tried to get my pants down my legs. 

"Wait." Levi commanded and I whined in impatience. He only smirked knowingly and leaned back, resting on his elbows and showing off that majestic cock that stood proudly in the air.

"I want a show." He said with a sly smirk and I whimpered again.  _Can't he see how much I need him right now!?_ Despite my better judgement I nodded, slowly taking off my shirt as I rolled my hips, hoping that he enjoyed it because damn this shit was embarrassing. Once the shirt was off I looked up at him and slowly started to unbutton my jeans, keeping eye contact until I unzipped the zipper and turned, swaying as my pants joined my shirt on the ground. I was about to pull off the damn blue underwear when I felt his hand grab mine. He slowly turned me around till I was facing him, his face merely inches from mine.

"Let me." He murmured before slowly sinking to his knees on the floor.  _Oh god... Was he going to suck me off!?_  I watched as he curiously moved forward, nuzzling his face against my arousal and purring in contentment.

"I can't wait to suck your cock Eren. I bet it's going to be the perfect size for my mouth too..." Levi cooed before he began mouthing at me through the underwear. I was struggling to hold back the pathetic whimpers as I gripped his hair, enjoying the feel of the silky strands around my fingers. 

He looked up at me through his lashes and licked the bulge before biting the edge of the fabric with his teeth and pulling my underwear down, exposing my hard on that flung up and whacked him right in the face. I squeaked in embarrassment but he just chuckled and studied it for a moment, his intense gaze causing me to shiver.

"You have such a pretty little cock... look at how pink it is. It even looks like the perfect size for me to swallow. And look at all that pre cum..." He growled and slowly grabbed me, slowly starting to stroke me as I cried out above him.

"Levi!" I groaned and he hummed and licked the tip, dipping his tongue teasingly into the slit.

 "Mm... You have such a nice cock, Eren..." He moaned, looking up at me and wrapping his lips completely around me. His mouth was hot and wet as he completely engulfed me down to the hilt, holding me there before slowly pulling back and then swallowing again.

"Oh fucking shit...!" I whined and dear  _fuck_  it took me everything to not cum right here and now. His eyes were hooded and dark with lust as he quickened his pace, basically fucking his mouth on my cock all while staring intensely into my eyes.

 "Oh Levi... Fuck... Best idea I've ever had. Best Idea I've ever had..." I started chanting as he moaned and moved faster, deep throating himself without gagging what so ever.  _No gag reflex._ His hands gripped my hips and started moving me forcefully, making me thrust into the pleasureful warmth of his mouth. I felt the familiar coil of heat in my gut and I knew that I was close.

"Levi... I'm going to cum... Fuck!" I gasped in warning but he ignored me and sucked harder, bringing me over the edge and back. I came hard with a stuttered moan that Levi took in stride, letting me cum deep in his throat before he slowly pulled back and suckled on the head. I groaned and he let go with a loud pop. I watched in unrestrained lust as Levi opened his lips to show me his cum filled mouth. His eyes glinted as he swallowed and stood up.

"You taste so good Eren... You're such a good boy... cumming that much for your master. Do you want a taste?" He purred and I nodded immediately, getting an amused chuckle in return for my eager response before his lips found mine. It wasn't anything hot or heady yet, just his soft lips on mine as we synchronized are chaste kiss. Soon though his mouth was licking at my lip and I knew exactly what he wanted. 

I opened my mouth and groaned when he slipped his tongue into mine, both of us fighting for dominance that I was doomed to loose from the start but I wasn’t going down without a fight. His hands were in my hair, pulling and pushing against my head lightly. My hands were also in his hair as I traced over the stubbly part of his undercut. He tasted like mints and this other flavor I couldn't name. It was probably my cum from earlier and I was rather surprised at the salty and sweet flavor it possessed. Levi was on a roll as he pulled me to the bed and threw me down, quickly bringing his lips back to mine when he crawled up my body.

"Since this is our first time together, I'll be gentle with you, _koishii."_ He murmured against my lips before trailing his luscious lips, dare I say _lovingly,_ down my jaw and to my ear. 

"But after I make love to you for the first time, I'm going to chain you to the ceiling and fuck you till you shit my cum for weeks. Until you can't feel anything other than my cock inside you." He promised, shivers starting to rack up and down my body as he touched every part of me he could.

"Levi..." I groaned when his mouth clung to my painfully erect nipples, sucking gently and lightly while he thumbed the other.

" _Mm,_ say it again." He ordered. 

 _"Levi."_ I purred in the most seductive voice I could muster. He groaned and bit my chest gently.

"Again." 

"Levi _please!"_ I begged and he moaned around my nipple before kissing back up to my neck.

"Please what _Eren?"_ He teased. Tears were beading up in my eyes from all the sensations and still not being filled with his glorious cock that I had spent an hour and a half on.

"Please! Levi please fill me with your cum!" I cried out. Levi hummed for a moment before backing away, grabbing a bottle of lube I had drawn behind him and squeezing the wet substance onto his fingers.

"All in good time Eren. Now open wide so I can see your pretty little ass of yours." He ordered with a devious smirk and I gulped. _I am so fucked._ He didn't waste any time once I opened my legs for him. His finger plunged into me and set up a fast pace off the bat. I was almost screaming by the time his second and third were both buried inside of me.

"You are so tight Eren. Like a little virgin.  _Oshiete koibito_ , am I your first?" He purred and I hesitantly shook my head. 

"No... But this is my first time in a couple years." I offered but I could tell that Levi was not pleased by my answer. I didn't like the look he had on his handsome features and how his fingers stopped moving so I quickly tried to cheer him up again.

"You are the first to get me to cum before even putting it inside of me though! You'll also be the first to... to cum inside me! Not to mention you’re the most attractive and aggressive man I've ever been with!" I confided, hoping that would help him get over his jealousy.  

"You remember what they all did to you and how they look then?" He growled and I nodded quickly.

"Yeah but it's been forever since I've hooked up with anyone els- AH!" I started but gasped in surprise when he all of the sudden started ramming his fingers into my hole.

"Ah... Hah Levi! Ah!" I moaned with every thrust as I tried to question him.

"I will make sure by the time were finished you won't remember anything about them or how they were in bed. All you'll remember is how good I treat you and how good it felt with my cock inside you." He vowed and I couldn't help the shivers shooting up and down my spine if I tried. 

"Levi!" I whined and writhed underneath him, crying out when he hit my magic spot and my vision blurred.

"Right there! Levi right there! Hit it again!" I cried, earning an 'hmm' from Levi as he stopped his fingers, mere centimeters away from my prostate.

"Right here?" He asked and I shook my head.

"No! Please! Hit it again Levi!" 

 He smirked and wiggled his fingers inside of me, brushing lightly against my prostate. 

"Here then?" He inquired.

"Yes! Levi please!" I begged again, not stopping the tears of pleasure going down my cheeks. My dick was rock hard again and the tip was bright red with drops of precum sliding down the sides like a damn water fountain.

"Maybe I will... If you tell me the names of the men who touched you before." He bargained, eyeing my erection like it was a piece of chocolate.

"Nnh... I've had... M-Milo... and ah!" I stuttered until Levi decide to start massaging my prostate with the very tip of his fingers. 

"Hm? Go on then Eren." He said in a sultry voice that made my knees weak. 

"Uh... Then... I slept with... A-Alastor and… and then I slept with… Uh..." I started but I couldn't remember anyone else. My eyes went wide as I stared at the man in between my legs.

"I... I don't... remember... Levi please! Let me cum! I can't remember anyone else!" I pleaded, wanting nothing more than to cum again. Levi seemed rather pleased with my response as he started pressing even more onto my prostate.

"Good boy, Eren. Such a good boy." Levi praised, massaging my insides while I was on the verge of ecstasy.

"Levi... Levi... Le- ah!" I chanted his name, crying out when the coil in my gut unraveled, leaving me a twitchy mess of pure pleasure underneath Levi's loving gaze. 

"Eren... So beautiful... covered in cum and looking at me like that. It's almost too much for me to handle. I need you... Now." He growled out, leaning down to attack my lips. I whimpered weakly underneath him and tried to keep up with the passionate kiss he was giving me but to no avail. He kissed me like a starved man eating for the first time. His hands were traveling up and down my sides before he pulled my arms around his neck and continued to gently caress my shaking body.

"Are you ready for me, Eren?" He asked softly against my lips, staring into my eyes with his intense silver ones. I could feel his erection rubbing teasingly around my hole, making me shiver at the feel of the cool metal ring. 

"Yes... Please take me... _Daddy."_ I murmured, watching as his eyes dilated and his mouth opened and closed, no words coming out of his surprised expression. I could even feel his cock twitch at the word and that's when I _knew_ I had him cornered.  _So he enjoys being called daddy... That will definitely come in handy_. I smiled at his reaction and leaned up, kissing his lips sweetly and running a hand through his soft ebony locks. _Time to take back a little of his self-control._

"What's the matter daddy? Don't you want to fuck my ready little hole? I've been such a good boy for you, don't I get daddy's cock as a reward?" I asked in an innocent voice, looking up at him through my lashes in hopes of enticing him. That seemed to be the breaking point for Levi because as soon as he realized what I said he was thrusting himself roughly into me. 

"You little...!" He started but was cut off by a groan erupting from his throat. I felt a twinge of pain at first but because Levi did a good job at preparing me for his monster cock it didn't nearly hurt as much as it would with anyone else. In fact I nearly cried at the rightness of having his cock so far inside of my body, filling me to the brim with nothing but Levi.

"Levi!" I gasped, my back was arching off the bed to get closer to my new lover. 

 _"Eren."_ He moaned and leaned down to lap at my neck.

"So good Eren. It feels so good inside of you." He murmured into my skin. He still had yet to move and I knew it was because he was waiting to make sure I was ok. The thought warmed my heart as I could see how much he was struggling to not thrust with wild abandon into me. After a couple moments I was starting to get impatient, wanting nothing more than his hips to smack into mine with his thrusts.

 "Daddy please... fuck me... make me yours." I pleaded, rocking my hips back and forth in an attempt to get him to move. Levi groaned, grabbing my hands and pinning them to the sides of my head as he leaned over me.

"Fuck Eren... Give daddy a fucking moment to let you adjust." He growled into my ear before he slowly started to rock into me. "I want to take it slow our first time  _koishii_. I want to make it special for you." He said sweetly in my ear and sending warm tingles all over my body. 

"It already is special Levi. All I need is you." I whispered. He turned to look at me for a moment, stunned at my words before his face softened and he kissed my nose.

"You're going to regret saying that  _koishii."_  

"Eh? Why?" 

"Because now I have no choice but to fuck you into next year." He smirked and made good on his promise, thrusting harshly into my asshole and setting up a fast pace. I was a moaning mess underneath him as he moved in and out of me like a piston on steroids. I could feel his cock ring rubbing up against my walls with every thrust and not soon after he found my prostate again.

 _"Ah! Daddy fuck right there!"_ I screamed and Levi quickly complied, hitting my poor prostate over and over again with his cock ring surely indenting into the sensitive flesh permanently.  

"That's right Eren. You’re such a good boy. Doing everything I ask and more. Daddy is so proud of you." He whispered hotly into my ear. I mewled and tried to free my hands from his grasp, wanting nothing more than to touch myself and cum for Levi.

"I-I need... Nngh to... Fuck touch it... Levi..." I tried to say what I needed but it came out in between moans and cries of pleasure.

"Hmm? What do you want baby. Tell me what you need." He murmured against my lips before kissing my chapped and abused lips passionately.  _Why didn't I decide to draw this man before!? This was heavenly torture for sure._ I whined into his mouth at the feeling of his cock thrusting roughly in and out of me, caressing me in all the right ways. 

His tongue was slowly dancing with mine as we kissed, thrusting into me and fucking my mouth like his cock was to my asshole. It was almost too much for me at all the sensations of ecstasy. I could feel the coil of pleasure building in my gut, threatening to engulf me in its painful waves of pleasure. The only thing keeping me grounded was the man on top of me. His eyes lidded in lust as those pools of shining silver stared straight into my soul. His mouth agape with small noises and huffs of pleasure pouring out like a damn. His alabaster skin covered in sweat as his hips thrust into me with no resistance. He was truly a sight to behold.

 _"Levi..."_ I purred, kissing his lips before he moved down my jaw and to my neck, caressing the skin lovingly with his mouth. 

"Eren... Fuck you're so beautiful. All sprawled out for me like this... Doing whatever I please to you with no complaint... Such a good boy Eren." He breathed and bit my neck lightly. I shuddered and gripped his shoulders harshly, my orgasm coming closer and closer with each thrust to my prostate.

"Oh god... Daddy... Daddy I'm going to... Fuck that's so good... cum daddy... I'm going to cum!" I rambled in between thrusts that knocked the air out of my lungs.

 _"Yes baby. Cum for daddy,_ _Eren."_ He purred and that was the end for me. 

I came hard with a loud moan, shooting my load all over our chests and basking in the pleasure racking through me.

"Le... vi..." I whispered as he continued to push and pull my body with his, trying to reach his climax inside of me.

 _"Daisuki!_ Eren...  _Aishiteru_. _Zutto issho ni itai._ I love you. I love you  _so_  much Eren. You make me so happy  _koishii. Shiwase ni suru yo._ I can't imagine my life without you in it, Love. _Kekkonshite kudasai._ Please, marry me." He begged into my ear before his hips stuttered, thrusting harshly 1, 2, 3 times before he growled and came into me. My eyes were wide in shock at the words he had said to me.  _Wait... Did he just... ask me to marry him!?_ He was currently laying on top of me, breathing heavily as he came down from his pleasure filled high. 

We laid there for a few moments, Levi relaxing peacefully while I was freaking out on the inside over his sudden proposal.  _Maybe it was just a slip of the tongue! Yeah, he didn't actually mean to propose to me. He was just caught up in his high. He probably doesn't even realize that he said it at all!_

"Eren." He murmured into my ear, causing a shiver to shoot down my spine.

"Hmm?" I hummed, knowing I wouldn't be able to speak without stuttering.

"You haven't answered my question yet." Levi murmured softly into my ear. I whimpered and turned my burning face away.

"..." I tried to turn away but to my chagrin and delight, his hardening shaft was still inside of me, making me stay as I was underneath him. 

 _"Eren~"_ He sang happily into my ear, licking the outer rim while his hands moved up and down my body.

"Don't you want to marry me? I'm everything you need and more love. I'll work hard to make you happy, I'll treat you like the treasure that you are, and I love you more than anything. What more could you possibly need from a husband?" He asked, his finger twirling around my nipples before tracing the lines of my stomach.

"I... I don't... love you though..." I murmured, not missing the way his eyes looked oh so sad at the statement. 

"Then... consider it an engagement then. You will be exclusively mine and no one can have you but me. Then when you love me, you will become my cute little wife for me to hold and cherish. How about that love? Does that satisfy you?" He negotiated, kissing my face sweetly as he explained. _I mean... It doesn't sound that bad. He's basically asking me to be his boyfriend till I'm ready to marry him right? His reasons are good and he does love me. How could I tell him no to such a good deal? Not to mention the thought of being in love with Levi was not farfetched in my mind. I can easily imagine falling for the man above me, looking at me with hope and adoration._

I squirmed a bit under him, trying to get my hands up from my sides, before gently holding his smooth face. He seemed surprised but the happy look in his eyes told me it was a good surprise. That of course gave me really, _really_ good ideas of how this could work out.

"I don't know Levi... I think I'm going to need some more convincing on your part..." I teased with a small smile, watching as his features darkened and a lazy, seductive smile lit up his features. 

"So that's how you wanna play it eh? Perhaps I'll oblige you..." He murmured hoarsely against my lips before taking them as his own. 

 The beginning of our story together then started with me screaming in ecstasy with every thrust, being punctuated with every 'I love you' and 'marry me' Levi could say in as many ways he could. By the end of 8 hours of nothing but being fucked on as many surfaces Levi could reach, he finally got a yes from me, leading him to believe that celebratory love making was in order. I obliged, already enjoying my new life with my drawn in husband. 

 

 

**_~ DMH ~_ **

 

 

**7 Years Later**

 

The two idiots laid peacefully against the comforter, cuddled up closely to the other for a warmth they suddenly craved. Talking cheerfully with each other and having cute little tickle fights that left Eren gasping for air. 

"Levi!" He whined happily, still giggling like a school girl. Levi just sighed and left little cute kisses on his adorable husband's face, ignoring Eren's protests and pushing hands. "Levi!" Eren whined again and this time Levi backed off, but not without one final kiss to Eren's nose.

"Alright alright... You're just so cute it's hard to resist." Levi admitted, snuggling next to his husband's warm flesh with a sigh of contentment. 

This is how the two love birds spent most of their nights, after a long day of work they would come home to each other and snuggle before even considering moving another inch. Eren was a well-known tattoo artist, living the dream of immortalizing his artwork that people would enjoy for years to come. Levi was a professional Ninjutsu trainer, sometimes going to tournaments in Japan and winning tons of recognition for his skill. Eren always teased him about being a ninja and always drawing up cliché ninja outfits for him. Levi almost never wore them though, ranting about how incorrectly they portrayed actual ninjas, except for once when the two decided to explore roleplay foreplay. Levi dressed in the black ninja outfit and pretended to break into the apartment, fucking Eren in every flexible way known to man.

But there was also another joy in the two’s lives. 

 _“Daddy!_ _Papa!”_ They heard a sudden cry from the doorway. Levi and Eren bolted upright immediately, looking for any signs of trouble that may have happened to their precious daughter. 

“Akira? What’s wrong sweetie?” Eren, or Papa, asked the quivering 4 year old in the doorway, wearing her favorite _‘The Little Mermaid’_ pajamas and her hands wringing together. Levi, AKA Daddy _,_ quickly got up and walked over, reaching down to the little girl and picking her up.

“I had a nightmare.” She whimpered into her daddy’s chest, her heart beat slowing as Levi gently rubbed her back.

"Shh. It’s ok Kiki. It was just a bad dream. It’s not real sweetie.” Levi hushed as he walked her over to the bed and set her down in the middle. Eren immediately pulled her close and kissed her long brown hair on the top of her head. 

"Daddy is right honey. It was just a bad dream. Was it about the boogeyman again?” Eren asked and Akira nodded against his chest. Eren and Levi took a moment to look at each other and sighed. One of the kids in her daycare was going around and telling everyone about the boogeyman that came to eat kids in the night, much to the parent’s dismay. Akira has always been smart but apparently the primal fear along with her active imagination was her downfall in this one.

“Kiki, the boogey man isn’t real. Ethan was just making up stories. People do that sometimes.”

“Papa’s right. Besides, even if there was a boogey man I’d kick his fat ass into the next century.” Levi added and Eren quickly smacked his arm for using that kind of language in front of their baby girl.

"Levi!”

"Daddy sweared! _Daddy_  has to put money in the Swear jar!” Akira cheered, causing Eren to laugh at the long sigh his husband emitted.

  _“God dammit.”_ He grumbled and Akira cheered again. 

“Another 50 cents into the swear jar Daddy _!”_ She reminded as Levi grumbled and shoved his face into a pillow.

“I’ll do it in the _frickin’_ morning.” Levi answered moodily upon hearing Eren’s barely restrained laughter.

“No Daddy _!_ You _have_ to do it _now!”_ Akira whined, pawing relentlessly against his head. Levi grumbled as he sat up and went to go get his wallet.

“Tch! I hate the swear jar.” He murmured grumpily as he walked out and into the kitchen.

“I love the swear jar!” Kiki exclaimed. It came as no surprise considering every cent was going straight to her _‘toy and ice cream’_ fund.

“I know you do, Akichan.” Eren giggled as he started bringing the dark green comforter up and around them.

“Do you want to sleep with _Daddy_ and Papa or do you want to go to your room?” Eren asked, watching the slight fear that passed through his daughters beautiful brown eyes under her cute bangs.

“Can I sleep with Daddy and Papa?” She asked and he nodded.

“Of course! But no tickle war ok?” He added and Akira visibly deflated at the idea of no tickle war.

“Awe… ok Papa.” She relented, going back to her big toothy smile when Levi walked in again.

“Kiki sandwich?” She asked and Levi let out a little smile at the hopeful look in her eyes.

 “Sure pumpkin.” He sighed and Akira squealed in delight as he got in and snuggled both his precious daughter and his lovely wife close. Akira was squished right in the middle of her loving parents, a happy smile on her face as she turned to kiss Levi’s cheek. 

 _“Oyasumi Daddy.”_ She murmured sleepily before turning to kiss Eren’s cheek.

 _“Oyasumi Papa.”_ Eren chuckled and kissed her nose in turn while Levi kissed her cheek as well.

 _“Oyasumi_  Kiki.” They both whispered and watched as her curious brown eyes shut and her breathing evened out. They both stared contently at their happy daughter, sighing in content as they looked at the other.

 _“Levi, daisuki._ Good night.” Eren whispered, leaning over to give his wonderful husband a kiss. Levi moved the rest of the way, loving the spark that shot down his back when their lips connected. Even after all these years, I still feel sparks when he kisses me. Levi thought fondly as he watched Eren’s emerald eyes start to close.

 _“Oyasumi anata.”_ Levi murmured, not missing the way his husband was holding the wedding ring around his neck as he fell asleep. 

Levi picked up his own golden ring, rubbing it fondly as he stared at the two people who truly made his life worth living.

“I’m the richest man in the world.” He whispered to himself, contenting himself with the sounds of Eren and Akira's soft snores as he slowly fell to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> 私の恋しい Watashi no koishii= My Darling/Dear  
> 恋しい Koishii= Darling/Dear  
> 恋人 Koibito= Lover  
> 教えて恋人 Oshiete Koibito= Tell me lover  
> 大好き Daisuki= I like you very much  
> 愛してる Aishiteru= I love you  
> ずっと一緒にいたい Zutto issho ni itai= I want to be with you forever.  
> 幸せにするよ Siawase ni suru yo= I’ll make you happy  
> 結婚してください Kekkonshite kudasai= Please Marry Me  
> おやすみ Oyasumi= (Informal) Good night  
> パパ Papa= Dad
> 
> So this is basically what Levi said to Eren while they were having sex.
> 
> "I like you very much! Eren... I love you. I want to be with you forever. I love you. I love you so much Eren. You make me so happy darling. I’ll make you happy. I can't imagine my life without you in it, Love. Please marry me. Please marry me."
> 
> Also if any of you are wondering, the reason why Levi can speak Japanese is because by writing Eren's name in Japanese for the tattoo, It shows that Levi can understand what it says by merely looking at it, making Japanese a language he is fluent in. Also yes, they are teaching Akira Japanese so she'll be bilingual since they go to japan with him whever he has a Ninjutsu competition. 
> 
> Fact: You have about 70,000 thoughts a day.
> 
> All of which include smut.
> 
> Foreign word/phrase of the day.
> 
> Mi vida  
> (Me Vee-duh)  
> My life  
> (Language: Spanish)


End file.
